Speachless Shinigami
by SagaraSolo
Summary: Heero & Duo try to figure out their feelings for one another but it seems to be leading to no where. Just where is this going? And who will admit it first? (Shounen-ai, mild yaoi, 1x2x1)
1. Shut up and talk!

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I only lay clame to Baka, who will eventually appear in a later chapter.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
++skip to next scene++  
  
++++++++  
  
"Heero, why do you chug your Metamucil?" Duo asked, randomly out of the blue.  
  
Heero peered over the edge of his laptop at the long haired pilot for a moment. He wondered just what the hell Duo was talking about, but you never really know with Duo. He returned his gaze to the screen of his laptop, and went on typing as usual.  
  
They were all sitting around the kitchen table having tea, with the exception of Duo, who was eating, as usual. It was almost like a ritual for the others to sit in silence as they listened to Duo speak his random oddities.  
  
Which he did, without hesitation. Unfortunatly for the others, he didnt know when to stop...or did he? Maybe it was just his purpose in life to annoy the others to the point where they wished they could kill him.   
  
...or maybe they were just imagining things.  
  
"Quatre," Duo started. What he was about to say was anyones guess. "How is it that your teeth stay so white when you drink so much tea?"  
  
Quatre blinked at the odd question he was asked. He was about to answer Duo, but as his eyes met the Shinigami, he realized that Duo had totally lost interest in the question he had just asked....as usual.  
  
Trowa let a small sigh escape his lips. He wondered when Heavyarms would be up and running again. After all, it did take a pretty bad beating on the last mission.  
  
In fact, all the Gundams recieved alot of heavy damage. It wasnt because Duo had gotten totally wasted and was praticly throwing himself at the enemies, nor was it because everyone was too busy trying to keep Duo's sorry ass out of trouble to even be able to dodge enemy fire. It might have been because Duo had kept everyone up all night. But in any case, it wasnt Duo's fault.  
  
....right?  
  
Trowa sighed mentally as he thought about the situation. He imagined every posible reason as to why the mission went so badly, but in every outcome, Duo was to blame.  
  
Naturally.  
  
It wasnt that Duo was a bad pilot, nor was he a bad fighter. He was one of the best Gundam pilots in the group. He was just so damned irresponsible sometimes. He was driven by impulse, and never really thought his actions over before actually performing them.  
  
He was just being....Duo.  
  
Wufei sat silently, trying to focus on the paper he was holding in front of his face. He was so angry with Duo he couldnt see straight. Duo knew this, but he didnt much care. He loved to pick on Wufei whenever the oppurtunity struck.  
  
Duo peered at the others just sitting there. Heero, just typing at his laptop, as usual. Quatre had his eyes closed as he sipped at his tea. He was actually pondering the question Duo had asked him earlier. Duo tilted his head, as he turned his gaze towards Trowa. He was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. It was clear he was in deep thoughts, about more important things than Q's teeth.  
  
Duo lazily propped his elbow on the table, his hand supporting his head. He had one last pilot to analyze, and so his eyes shifted to the person holding the newspaper.  
  
Duo felt a small smirk qurik at his lips, as he thought of ways to mess with Wufei.  
  
"Hey, Wuffy, find anything...injustified, or maybe dishonorable in the paper?"  
  
Behind the newspaper, Wufei's eyes grew narrow. He tried his best to ignore Duo but it never seemed to work. He closed his eyes and lowered the paper slowly onto the table.  
  
Everyone knew what was coming. Duo and Wufei were like a cat and a dog. Only they never actually physicly touched one another, just verbably bashed at each other.  
  
"Maybe, if you weren't so busy stuffing your face, you could read this-" he slid the paper across the table towards Duo. "-and find out for yourself, Maxwell."  
  
Duo's brow poked up at the comment his fellow pilot had made. This was going to get interesting.  
  
"Weeeeellllllll, maybe if SOMEONE didnt hog it every morning, I could read it."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "No one forces you to sleep untill mid-day, Maxwell. You know the saying, 'The early bird gets the worm'? Well in this case, the early pilot gets the paper." Wufei opened his eyes to see the look on Duo's face.  
  
Duo kept his cool as always, and stood up rom the table. "Well, Wuffy, you can keep your worm. I heard they have a bad after taste." he yawned as he carried his dish to the sink. Quatre looked up and watched as the long haired boy strayed over to Heero.  
  
Duo peered over Heero's shoulder at the laptop screen. He wondered what in the entire universe could be so interesting to keep Heero hacking almost 24/7. He figured it was pointless to ask, and he knew it had to do with the missions anyway, so he just didnt bother.  
  
He sighed and steped towards the doorway. "Well guys, I think i'm gonna go for a walk." He looked over everyone, no one really seemed to care. He shrugged, and murmured under his breath. "See ya."  
  
Quatre finally realized that Duo was leaving. He looked up at Duo just before he left and smiled. "Take care, Duo!"  
  
++++++++  
  
'Man...all he does is hack on his laptop all day. Doesnt he ever get bored? Is Heero even capable of getting bored?' Duo thought as he strolled down the sidewalk. He wasnt heading to anywhere in particular, he was just walking.  
  
'Its like, the only one I ever get conversation from is Wufei, and all that consists of is word bashing! Not even Quatre talks all that much...at least not at the table. What is it with the table? Does it have some kinda spell to make everyone shut up? Well even if it did, it doesnt work on me.'  
  
'.....I wonder what the guys would say if I didnt speak for awhile.'  
  
He sighed. He wasnt even paying attention to where he was walking anymore. But no one had ran over him yet, so he knew subconsciously that he wasnt walking in the road.  
  
"Thats it!" he stopped suddenly, unaware that he had shouted aloud. People stared, and inched away but he didnt pay any mind. 'I'll bet if I keep my mouth shut for awhile, everyone will start missing the good ol' pointless conversations, and then they'll have to talk to me!' He clinched his fist and a wide smile appeared across his face.  
  
With a skip of joy, Duo quickly spun around and ran back towards the house in which the pilots shared. 


	2. Baka!

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I only lay clame to Baka, who will eventually appear in a later chapter.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
++skip to next scene++  
  
++++++++  
  
Chapter Two - Baka!  
  
++++++++  
  
"Aww, how cute!!" he shouted, causing everyone around to stare. but he didnt care, not when he had one of the cutest puppies he had ever seen right at arms length.  
  
The little dog was limping, and looked like utter crap. It wabbled up to Duo and sat right in front of him looking up with cute little puppy dog eyes.  
  
Duo, of course, could not resist those peepers, and fell quick to his knees to pet the pup.  
  
"Are you okay, little guy? Where's your owner at, hu?" He picked the little pup up and held it close to his chest.  
  
The pup let out some quiet yelps and licked Duo's chin a bit. Duo looked around to see if anyone was looking for the pup but no one stood out. He looked at the pup and smiled.  
  
"I guess you're coming home with me untill we can find your real owner." He blinked as he stared down at the dog. He was just looking up, with his tongue stuck out, huffing and puffing.  
  
"What could your name be, I wonder?" He hugged the dog close to him and started walking quickly back home. "Ah well, you're comin' home with me, anyway!"  
  
He hadnt forgot about his little plan yet. The plan to stay quiet until the others beg him to talk again. He was sure it would work, And for some odd reason, he was excited about it. He knew the guys fairly well, how they react to different things, what they say in response to most questions. But how would they act if Duo suddenly changed his whole personality? How would they react to Duo, if he was more like Trowa, or Heero?  
  
.....Scary thought.  
  
++++++++  
  
Heero leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and wondered where Duo had went. It was getting late and he still hadn't come home. Of course, it wasnt anything to worry about, really.  
  
Yeah, nothing to worry about.  
  
Sure, Duo goes out all the time, and yeah, he stays out late alot, also. But someone always knows where he's at. He always tells someone, unless its urgent, or something to be kept secret.  
  
Duo? Keep a secret?  
  
Lets not get off track here. The fact of the matter was, Duo was acting strange at the table that morning. He didnt even try to keep the verbal bashing going with Wufei like he usually did. And that was just not Duo-ish.  
  
Heero sighed. What was he thinking? Duo wasnt a child, and he could very well take care of himself. Though, he sometimes wondered about that.  
  
He opened his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. He already finished his hacking, so he had nothing left to do for the day.  
  
He got up from his chair and steped over to his bed to lie down for a bit. Slowly, he sat and lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes, covering them with his arm. He decided to take a short nap before getting up to make something to eat.  
  
He didnt eat much, but he still ate.  
  
But as he lay there, his mind wandered and he started to drift into dream land. Silently he rested. He needed this, he didnt get to rest much...  
  
..But...  
  
"Heero!!" a voice yelled, as the door to Heero's room shot open. Heero's eyes flew open as he sat up in his bed and looked over towards the door. Duo walked in and shut the door behind him. Heero just stared at the braided haired boy, he was standing at the end of his bed.  
  
"Heero, Lo-" Duo started in his usual loud tone of voice, but he caught himself. He remembered what he was planning to do, but he couldnt do it now if he was going to tell Heero about his little friend. So he decided to just tone down his voice alittle. Start out small, and then completely shut up. But mostly just because he really wanted to show Heero his new pup.  
  
Duo stepped closer towards Heero and sat on the edge of his bed. Heero just sat there staring, he noticed something moving inside Duo's jacket,which was zipped all the way up, but he didnt say anything.   
  
Duo looked at Heero with a small smile on his face, and began to speak again, this time very softly. "Heero," he started, as he began to unzip his jacket. "I wannna show you something.."  
  
Heero's eyes widened a bit. He had never heard Duo speak in that way, but just what the hell was he doing? Was he drunk again? But more importantly...  
  
what the hell was moving in his jacket?  
  
"Duo-" Heero started. Unfortuantly, he was cut off. Duo had finally unzipped his jacket, and the contents, the pup, had excitedly jumped out and unto Heero. He was taken by surprise and fell back onto his bed with the pup standing on his chest. He stared at it, its tongue hanging out, it looked almost as if it was laughing at him.  
  
Duo stood up and leaned over Heero, with a huge smile on his face. "Isnt he cute? What do you think i should call it?"  
  
Heero sighed. A million ways to kill Duo ran through his head, he almost wished he could perform each and every one of them. But even if he wanted to, it just wasnt possible.  
  
He glared up at Duo, repeatedly saying in his mind 'I will kill you.' He knew saying it to Duo wouldnt make any difference, so he didnt. He murmured under his breath the perfect one word description for both Duo, and the dog.  
  
"...Baka." he said, as he closed his eyes yet again, and imagined all the wonderful ways to murder the shinigami.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
+Words of Stupidity+  
  
Solo: Gee gawd! I just posted this fic the other day and already I have 6 reviews?!  
  
Heero: Six? Dont get too excited, now.  
  
Solo: Oh shut up! to me, 6 is alot! Considering this is one of the only fics I've posted to the public....  
  
Heero: Really? I couldnt imagine why.  
  
Duo: Aww, lay off, Heero! Its always fun to have people worship you! Even if its only 6...and even if they aint actually worshiping...uh...  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Solo: Ahhh!! 6 people!! 6 reviews!! this is so awesome!! *pounces on Heero and huggles him, repeatedly saying "6!"*  
  
Heero: Hey, wait!! Get off me! Duo, help!?  
  
Duo: *whistling as he sneaks away*  
  
Heero: *very very very pissed off* Please, do NOT review! or I will kill you!  
  
Solo: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	3. And They Called Him Stupid?

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I only lay clame to Baka, who will eventually appear in a later chapter.]  
  
A/N: Eeeeey!!! I just wanted to point a couple of things out before i continue with the story. Firstly, I just want to say THANK YOU to the reviewers, it really really motivates me to keep writing. Another thing is, its been about 5 years since i've seen Gundam Wing, so if i make the chars alittle OOC, i'm sorry. I really shouldnt have any problems though, cause I was/am totally obsessed with GW, I believe everything still remains in my small little brain. But enough jibber!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
++skip to next scene++  
  
++++++++  
  
Chapter Three - And They Called Him...Stupid?  
  
++++++++  
  
"No." he said bluntly as he sat down in front of his laptop.  
  
Duo tried hard to keep his tone low and talk slowly, but he wasnt doing a very good job. "But, Heero, I cant just toss it out. C'mon, look at him...he's so small, and defenceless. What would he do out there, all alone?"  
  
"Its not my problem." Heero murmured as he started to type at his laptop yet again. He knew he didnt have any work to do, but maybe if he typed, Duo would get the idea and leave him alone.  
  
Yeah, as if.  
  
Duo stepped over to Heero's chair. He was determand to keep the pup, but he wanted Heero's approval. He kneeled down next to the chair and clasps his hands together. He looked up at Heero and gave the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.  
  
"Please, Heero? Please please please? I promise I'll take care of him, I swear! He wont bother anyone. He's just a puppy." Duo pleaded with Heero. He was talking in one of the weirdest voices he'd ever spoke in. You know, the type of tone you use to talk to babies and kittens?  
  
Thats the one.  
  
Heero tried his best to just ignore Duo. But he was really getting annoying. He just repeativly kept saying "Please?" and it was trying Heero insane. Ah, Heero's already insane, Lets just say it was driving him up a wall.  
  
"Fine! Keep the dog, just get out of my room." He said, finally cutting Duo's pleads short. Duo's face lit up like the rich house on the block on Christmas night. He hopped from the floor and gave Heero a quick hug from behind.  
  
Those little voices was ringing in Heero's mind again; Telling him to just pull out his gun and shoot Duo in the head. He could always just say it was an accident...  
  
Everyone would believe him, even if they knew it was a lie.  
  
But instead, he just shrugged it off and kept typing at his beloved lappy. I mean, at least he had gotten rid of Duo, right?  
  
After Duo's little hug with the Perfect Soldier, he quickly grabbed the pup from the bed and skipped to the door. Before he opened the door, though, he thought of one last question to ask Heero. He knew as soon as he left the room, it was time to begin with his plan, so it was now or never to ask.  
  
He turned around slightly, watching Heero type for a bit. Heero knew he was still there, of course, but it was best to just ignore him.  
  
"Heero?" he finally started, his voice calm again. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Hn." Heero didnt move an inch, well, except for his hands that were still typing. He waited for Duo to ask the favor. The sooner he asked, the sooner he could leave.  
  
"I want you to give the puppy a name. Will ya?" He said. After which he waited impatiently for an answer.  
  
By now, Heero just wanted to get up, take the damn dog, and throw it out a 2 story high building window. But unfortunatly, he wasnt in or near a 2 story high building, and even if he was, he knew full well he wouldnt do it.  
  
But still...  
  
"No." he answered finally, in a "leave-or-i'll-kill-you" tone.  
  
Duo was pushing his luck, and he knew this. But he really wanted Heero to name the dog. Just so the 3 of them would have a connection, or maybe just to see what Heero would call it.  
  
Maybe.  
  
"Please? Just say the first thing that comes to mind."  
  
Heero sighed mentally. Was he really going to start the damn begging again? He figured the easiest and fastest way to get him to leave was to just answer his damn question. And so he did.  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo blinked. Did Heero just call him stupid? or was that the first thing to come to mind? Well, whichever it was, he needed clearification. Honestly, he wasnt sure.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I answered your question, now leave." He stopped typing as he said the last word, just so it would be extra clear.  
  
"You want me to call it Baka?" Duo smiled. Heero actually did the favor he asked for. He actually named the dog.  
  
"Duo-" Heero started. Duo knew what he was going to say so he cut him off. "I know, I know. Leave. I'm goin'." He mentally thanked Heero and finally turned to the door, opened it, and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
++++++++  
  
In the hall, Duo looked down at the pup. He looked kind of tired, and let out a yawn. Duo smiled, he loved this pup, and loved it even more now that he had a name. Especially since Heero had actually named it. Even if it was kind of insulting.  
  
"Okay, Baka, lets go take a nap. Then you can meet the rest of the guys."  
  
He held Baka close, and walked to his room. The two layed down on the bed and Duo closed his eyes. He replayed the conversation he and Heero had in his mind for no appearent reason and slipped into sleep, for just alittle while.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------  
  
-Words of Stupidity-  
  
Solo: Baka has arrived! He was popular before he even had a name! and now he has a name! Everyone should thank Heero for that!  
  
Heero: Oh god. First Duo, and now you? How much more do I have to go through?  
  
Duo: *runs out from no where and huggles Heero* Heero, you're like a Pinnapple, hard and pokey on the outside and....uhh, wait...thats not right...  
  
Solo: You could say "hard and pokey on the outside and sweet and juicey on the inside" but...theres another one...uhh  
  
Duo: Oh! Oh! I know! The one from the Burger King commercial?!  
  
Solo: Oh yeah! thats it! Heero is like the new Crispy Spicey Chicken sandwich thing. Heero is spicey on the outside and...err..jeez i need to watch TV more often.  
  
Heero:.....Bakas.......  
  
Duo & Solo: DAMN RIGHT! 


	4. Is He Sick?

Speachless Shinigami  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Red Bull. I only lay clame to Baka.]  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
---skip to next scene----  


------------------------------------  
Chapter Four - Is He Sick?  
------------------------------------  
  
Duo awoke and sat up in his bed. He looked at Baka, who was lying next to his pillow. He would have smiled if he wasnt still half asleep. He yawned as he scratched the back of his head. He wasnt much of a morning person, but for some reason, he couldnt sleep anymore.  
  
After his nap the day before, he was going to show Baka to the others. But he ended up napping too long and by the time he had gotten up, everyone else was asleep. of course he couldnt go back to sleep, he wasnt tied. So he stayed up half the night giving Baka a bath and making him sanitary.  
  
Baka didnt complain. Probably because he couldnt talk. But the dog looked happy, and that made Duo happy, which in turn, made the dog happy.... You get the point.  
  
After rubbing his eyes a little bit, Duo got up and made his way to the bathroom out in the hall. It was the only bathroom in the whole house. Luckily, and surprisingly, no one was in there.  
  
Duo groaned. He couldnt figure out why he got up so early, but at the same time, his mind was wondering about other things. 'I dont feel like taking a shower...' he thought as he was brushing his teeth.   
  
When he finished, he went downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. He didnt worry about changing, he had his Hello Kitty PJ's on, that was good enough.  
  
Yes, Hello Kitty.  
  
Anyway, he walked into the kitchen and over to the sink. He didnt even pay attention to the other guys sitting at the table. They watched Duo as he digged in the fridge, searching for a soda. They thought it seemed weird, Duo being up so early. That and he didnt run in yelling "Good Morning!!" like he usually did, except it wasnt morning when he yelled it, it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
But thats besides the point.  
  
This time was very different. "Good morning, Duo." Quatre said finally, breaking the silence. Duo rose from out of the fridge with an energy drink in hand. He looked at Quatre as he opened the can of drink. Quatre blinked with an odd look on his face. Duo looked like a zombie from Resident Evil, or even worse, a dead guy from The Night of The Living Dead. But Quatre wouldnt know what THAT looks like, He's not a horror fan...  
  
..or is he? (dun dun dun)  
  
Duo yawned before taking a drink of his Red Bull. He stared at Quater a bit longer before nodding his head and walking over to his usual chair to sit down. He looked over the others, observing what they were doing. Heero was, of course, typing on his laptop. Trowa was just sitting in deep thoughts. Quatre was drinking tea, and staring back at Duo, and Wufei was reading the paper. As usual. They had already ate breakfast. Even though Duo was up early, they had still gotten up earlier.  
  
Duo looked down at his can of Red Bull. He stared at it as he became lost in thoughts. He smiled to himself. It was time to begin his plan. It was time to...shut up.  
  
Quatre sipped some tea and sat the cup down on the table. He looked over at Trowa for a second, who in return smiled a bit. Quatre smiled, but he had others things on his mind. He turned his gaze back on Duo.  
  
"Duo, why are you up so early? If you dont mind me asking."  
  
Duo took a deep breath and looked up at Quatre. He was laughing evily on the inside. This was going to be fun.  
  
Quatre waited for an answer, but Duo just stared at him. Duo was trying his hardest to keep a straight face, but he wasnt doing a very good job.  
  
Wufei was surprised to not hear Duo blare out his normal stupid oddities. He lowered the paper a bit and peered over at Maxwell. He was just staring at Quatre, smiling. He figured it was a maricle from above and decided to just leave it at that.  
  
Quatre began to get nervous from Duo staring so much. He turned his gaze to his tea cup and took another sip of tea. He searched his mind desperatly for something to say to Trowa and get Duo to stop looking at him.  
  
"Uh..Trowa, how did you sleep last night?" he blurted out. Trowa looked at him kind of funny with his eyebrow perked up. He could see Quatre was begging with his eyes for him to say something, so he figured he should.  
  
"I slept as I usually do, Quatre." was his answer. Quatre mentally thanked him, then took a quick glance at Duo to see if he was still staring.  
  
Duo was chugging the rest of his Red Bull. After he finished, he stood up, and slammed the can on the table. Everyone pulled away from what they were doing and looked over towards Duo. He smiled, before walking to the door.  
  
Before he exited, he looked over to see Heero, plus everyone else, staring at him. He shot the victory sign, then stuck out his tongue, mainly at Heero, then quickly ran off to his room.  
  
Everyone blinked and looked at each other, trying to figure out just what the hell was up with Duo. Heero sighed and went back to his work. Trowa had something new to think about. Wufei shook his head, he knew in his gut that something bad was going to happen soon enough.  
  
Quatre looked at the others one by one and asked the main question that was on his mind.  
  
"Is he sick?"

------------------------  
  
Duo ran up to his room, barely containing his laughter. He bust into his room and slammed the door behind him. Baka jumped up from the bed and stared at Duo. He realized who he was and jumped off the bed and ran over to him, jumping up on his legs.  
  
"Heeeey Baka!" he kneeled down to pet the dog. Baka rolled over on his back and Duo rubbed his tummy. "Are you hungry? I bet you are!"  
  
He picked the dog up and stood up, while Baka licked his cheek.  
  
"Why dont you and me go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat, hu? Then you can meet the other guys!" he huggled Baka close, then opened his door.  
  
'Wait, what if they ask me something, and I cant answer?...I guess thats the whole point...uhmm...right!' he thought, just before exiting his room. He shut his door, and with Baka in arms, he quickly made his way back down to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was still sitting at the table, except Quatre was up making a snack for he and Trowa. Duo silently and casually strolled into the kitchen with Baka still in arms. He walked up to the table and sat Baka down on top of it.  
  
The little dog was extremely excited to see so many people to lick. On the table, he ran over to Trowa and barked at him. Trowa opened his eyes in surprise and stared at the little pup. "What's this?"  
  
The dog barked as if to answer him and then trotted over to Heero's laptop. Quatre turned to see what the noise was and noticed Baka walking all over Heero's keyboard.  
  
Heero moved his hands away from the dog, who was trying to lick him, and looked up at Duo.   
  
"Duo."  
  
That was the usual cue for Duo to stop doing whatever he was doing. Except he wasnt doing anything this time, but it should still work.  
  
Duo smiled and just ignored Heero. He watched his little dog annoy the hell out of him, and suddenly felt very proud and very very scared for his life, all at the same time.  
  
"Duo, we had a deal." Heero reminded him. Duo still didnt pay any attention. Well, he was, he was just pretending he wasnt. He stood, watching Baka, and humming The Real Folk Blues to himself.  
  
Quatre walked over to Duo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Duo, are you feeling okay? You're acting very strange."  
  
Duo looked at Quatre and smiled, then he went back to looking at Heero and Baka. He thought they were so cute together, he couldnt take his eyes off them anymore.  
  
Quatre just blinked, as Duo smacked his hand off his shoulder. He took the hint and went back over to finish his snack.  
  
"Duo!" Heero repeated himself again. And again, Duo said nothing in return.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, before he got up from his chair. He walked over to and behind Duo. He grabbed his braid and jerked him with him as he walked to the living room.  
  
"Oww! Hey!!" Duo blurted out as he tried to regain his balance while being jerked along. Once they made it to the living room, Heero pulled Duo and pushed him down onto the sofa.  
  
Duo sat up while rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at Heero with a "that-hurt,-you-bastard" look in his eyes.  
  
"Duo, do you remember what you said last night?" Heero asked in an annoyed tone. He leaned forward over Duo and glared deep into his eyes.  
  
Duo blinked. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he spoke, he would screw up the whole plan, but if he didnt speak, Heero would most likely kill him. He chose to do the latter and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and waited for Heero to blow his brains out.  
  
Heero stood up and sighed. He started to walk back into the kitchen, but stoped at the door way. "Just get the dog." With that said, he left, and returned to his seat in the kitchen. He picked Baka up and then sat him on the floor, then returned to his work.  
  
Duo opened his eyes finally. Seeing that Heero was gone, he sighed in relief and layed back onto the sofa.  
  
'I'm gonna end up dead before the end of the day if I keep this shit up...but its so much fun!' he thought as a smile came across his face. '..and Heero got so close..' his thoughts trailed off.  
  
Baka ran into the living room and jumped up onto Duo's chest. He went up and licked his face a few times. Duo looked at his pup and whispered,  
  
"Oh, you're still hungry, aint ya? Well then...I'll need to go to the store and get you some doggy food."  
  
Duo sat up, set the dog to the side and jumped up from the sofa. "Let me go change and I'll feed you as soon as I get back, kay?"  
  
He ran upstairs to get dressed, then headed out to the store to pick up some dog food.   
  
This day was going to be very entertaining...  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------  
  
Words of Stupidity  
  
Solo: I have this feeling...that i'm attracted to pretty animes with pretty guys..  
  
Heero: And what would give you this idea?  
  
Duo: I think its because shes a yaoi fan, Heero.  
  
Solo: I'm not the only one who likes yaoi...DUO!  
  
Duo: I dont know what you're talkin' about!  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Solo: -clears throat, makes herself sound like Duo- Oh, Heero...-makes breathing- sounds Heero!  
  
Duo: -blushing- Ah..you're insane! 


	5. Baka, Omae o korosu

Speachless Shinigami  
by Solo Sagara

[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Red Bull. I only lay clame to Baka.]

A/N: Yo, fellow readers! Someone in the reviews made a good suggestion, though it kinda defeats the whole "plan" but their right! and i'm gonna try it out. Thanks for the suggestion. 

Also, before i start chap five, I wanted to tell everyone that i just opened my Gundam Wing RPG so if anyone is interested, please join! The URL is at the bottom of the ficcie!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
----skip to next scene---- 

-----------------------------------  
Chapter Five - Baka, Omae o korosu.  
-----------------------------------

Duo sat in the living room alone, with only Baka to comfort him. He had been quiet now for 3 days and no one was really paying any attention to him anymore. They just ignored him, like he did to them.

He sighed. It was supposed to be more fun than this, but it wasnt. He started to think of a new plan, or rather, a slightly altered version of the original plan.

Heero stepped through the doorway to the living area and stared at Duo just sitting in a daze. He walked over and stood in front of where Duo was sitting.

"Duo." Heero spoke, holding out his shoe in front of him.

Duo snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Heero, then at the shoe in his hand. The shoe was covered in dog slobbers and was so chewed up, it looked like a piece of....something unrecognizable. He gulped.

Heero glared at him, waiting for some type of answer. "Duo-"

"I'm sorry, Heero.." Duo murmured while staring at the shoe. He looked up into Heero's eyes with a puppy-dog face on. "I wont let it happen again.."

Heero blinked. Why did Duo all of a sudden decide to speak? Sure, it still wasnt his normal tone of voice, but after three days of silence, it seemed sort of odd.

Sort of.

Duo stood up, coming face to face with Heero. "Heero, I've been thinkin'," Duo started, speaking softly. "What if someone is out there lookin' for Baka and cant find him? Y'know, like a little kid or something."

Heero could hear the concern in his voice. Duo's been so busy with his "plan" he clearly forgot about the possibilities of Baka having an owner.

Heero took a couple of steps back to escape Duo's circle of space. It wasnt that he was uncomfortable, it just seemed awkward, in a way. He shrugged and threw his, what was a shoe, on the floor for Baka to chew on.

Baka saw it dropping, and as soon as it hit the floor, he attacked, chewing the crap out of it. It seemed he liked Heero's shoe...

Alot.

Duo smiled, watching the little pup. He wanted to keep him, but he knew it wasnt right, or fair, if the dog already had an owner waiting for him.

Heero sighed deeply. He was annoyed that he had lost a perfectly good shoe, but there wasnt anything he could do about it now. Except help get rid of the dog so it wouldnt happen again.

"Make flyers." Heero stated, as he walked towards the door way. Duo looked up away from Baka and over to Heero. He hated to see him go but he loved to watch him leave.

He smiled to himself. 'Flyers, hu?'

------------------

Duo stumbled down the stairs with a pile of papers in hand. He ran to the door and looked over at Baka, still chewing on Heero's shoe.

"Hey, buddy! You stay here awhile, while I go stick these around town, 'kay?" He would have waved if his hands wern't full. "See ya soon!"

He ran out, closing the door behind him.

Baka barked, and ran to the door, but he was too late. He sat there for a few minutes, until he saw the shadow of someone go into the kitchen. He hopped up and ran to the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He spotted Quatre, making tea, and quickly ran under the table to hide.

Quatre was humming to himself, some tune that he and Trowa had come up with. He took a sip of his fresh tea, and proceeded to walk back to his room.

Baka waited, and followed Quatre back upstairs as quietly as he could. He was curious about the other rooms in the house. Only ones he'd got to inspect were Duo's and Heero's. He loved Heero's room, lots of stuff to mess up and chew on.

He got preoccupied by a dust bunny, and lost the chance to run into Quatre's room before he shut the door. He whined a bit, then decided to check the other rooms. he trotted down the hall, checking each door, but all was shut.

Fortunatly (or unfortunatly) for Baka, Heero made the mistake of leaving his door open again. Baka noticed and quickly ran to the door, peaking his nose in to see if anyone was in there.

Heero was typing an email up to the Scientists to see if they were finished with their Gundam's repairs yet. He wanted Wing back, and he was getting impatient. God only knows what them psychos were "modifying" this time.

Baka noticed he wasnt paying any attention, so he snuck into the room and over to Heero's closet. He stood in awe at all the beautiful things to chew on, and started rustling through some stuff on the floor.

Heero turned his full attention to the noise he was hearing. He knew full well who it was, and was very irretated.

"Baka, Omae o korosu." He mumbled to himself, as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the closet.

Baka still hadnt noticed that Heero had seen him, and kept rustling through his things.

Heero leaned over and picked Baka up in one hand. Baka let out a yelp, then finally realized what was going on.

Heero stared at the dog. What a trouble maker this animal was. He walked over to his bed, hitting the Send button to send his email on the way, then sat down with Baka on his lap.

Duo was gone, Baka was on his lap, licking his hands, and everyone else was in their rooms doing god-knows-what. He sighed.

"How about a nap..." he mumbled under his breath, as he layed back onto his bed, pulling Baka up onto his chest.

The little dog barked and licked Heero's face a bit, before curling up on his chest, then both of them drifting into a light nap.

TBC  
-------------------  
Words of Stupidity  
------------------- 

Solo: Heero, you take alot of naps, y'know?

Heero: Whoes fault is that?

Solo: Dont answer with a question, thats annoying.

Heero: Good.

Solo: -sighs, pulls Duo away from the mirror and shoves him into Heero- When are we gonna see some action between you two? -wink, wink-

Duo: -turns a deep shade of red- What the hell are you talkin' about?!

Heero: -pushes Duo away and grunts- Do that again, and I'll kill you.

Duo: -franticly looking at Heero & Solo- It wasnt my fault!

Heero: I wasnt talking to you.

Duo: -sighs in relief- Thank shinigami.

Solo: Ha! I'd like to see you try!

Heero: Fine. -pulls his gun out and starts shooting at Solo-

Solo: OH SHIT! -runs away, dodging bullets-

-------------  
Next time!!  
-------------  
I had one of these at the top but this one concerns the story. Next chapter, expect things to take a turn for the worse.

...

Will Heero kill Baka before Duo returns?! Will Duo staple his hands to a lightpost?! Will Baka poo on Heero?!

Find out next chapter!

-walks away snickering-

And dont forget to check out Endless Thoughts! (zankio.net/distrait)


	6. Oh, Heero

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Red Bull. I only lay clame to Baka.]  
  
A/N: kekekeke! i'm in such a good mood today. You guys are gonna love/hate this chapter. XD!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six - Oh...Heero.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Heero, I--" Duo started, but he was silenced by Heero placing a finger over his lips. "Dont speak." Heero said softly as he moved closer to Duo, and proceeded to kiss lightly down the nape of his neck.  
  
Duo's face was as red as a Tomato. He felt a little tense, but he qucikly started to relax, as he couldnt help but enjoy what was happening.  
  
He closed his eyes as Heero gently layed him back on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Heero let his fingers walk across Duo's skin, as he moved up, coming face to face with Duo. They slowly locked lips, and sunk into a deep passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever.  
  
But Duo wasnt complaining.  
  
Finally, their lips parted. And Duo slowly opened his eyes to see the look on Heero's face. But what he saw wasnt Heero...  
  
..It was Baka.  
  
"Holy Hell!" he shouted as he fell off his bed. He groaned after hitting the floor, and quickly sat up to scold the dog. He gave Baka an evil glare, but he was too busy chasing his tail to notice.  
  
Duo sighed. His face turned a light shade of pink as he thought about the things that were happening in his dream.  
  
'Too bad it was just a dream...' the thought fluttered through his mind. "Bah!" he half mumbled, half yelled, as he hopped to his feet. He picked up his blanket and through it on the bed, landing on Baka.  
  
Baka barked, as Duo opened the door. The dog ran out and down stairs to see what the others were doing. Duo, on the other hand, made his way over to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
He thought about the day before, hanging all them flyers up around the city. He had alot of trouble holding the papers and stapling at the same time. But amazingly, he didnt staple his hands.  
  
Just his foot.  
  
Just as he was hanging the last few papers, someone bumped into him, causing him to drop the staple gun, which landed on his foot. Unfortunatly, he was wearing sandles, so the staple went straight into the top of his footsy.  
  
He winched, remembering the sudden strike of pain. Not only did the staple hurt going in, but it also hurt like hell having something that heavy land on his foot.  
  
---Memory---  
  
Duo stood at the pole whistling the Real Folk Blues. He had just a few more papers, and he would be done.  
  
He held a flyer up to the pole, struggling to hold the remaining flyers under his arm, and staple the flyer to the pole.  
  
Suddenly, some arrogant jerk ran by and bumped into Duo pretty hard. "Hey!" He shouted but the guy kept running. The staple gun slipped from his hand and fell hard unto Duo's semi-bare foot. "Awww shit!! You rotten son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, while jumping around on one foot, as he tried to hold the other.  
  
People stared and walked away quickly, while Duo hopped back home, mumbling cuss words silently to himself.  
  
---End Memory---  
  
He rolled his eyes at the thought as he finished brushing his teeth. Afterwards, he went into his room to get dressed.  
  
-------------------  
  
Duo slowly made his way downstairs, while rubbing his eyes a bit. He noticed Heero about to leave and stoped about 5 steps from the floor. He tried his hardest not to think about the dream so he wouldnt blush, but somehow, he failed.  
  
"Heero!" he shouted, just loud enough for Heero to hear him.  
  
Heero turned to investigate. He stared at Duo and waited for, what he knew was going to a question.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Duo asked, as he took a couple of steps down.  
  
Heero turned away. "Out." he said, just as he opened the door. Nither he or Duo noticed Baka hiding around the corner, and just when he saw the door opened, he shot out like a bullet, barking his little head off.  
  
"Heero! Baka!" Duo shouted when he noticed the dog run out. He quickly ran to the door and ran outside to look around.  
  
Heero stood in the door way, just now realizing what had happened. He stepped out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Duo turned to face him, alittle angry, but trying to stay calm. "Heero, you let Baka out! What if something happens? What if he gets hit by a car? You have to help me find him!" Duo blurted out in one quick sentence.  
  
Heero sighed. This is not how he wanted to spend his morning. "Calm down," he spoke calmly, as he walked by Duo and started down the sidewalk. "Look to your left."   
  
Duo did as told and looked to his left. He saw the little dog running in the yard, chasing a butterfly. "Baka! Duo shouted at him, as he hurriedly ran towards the pup.  
  
Baka stoped, he watched as Duo ran towards him. He figured Duo was just playing with him, so he started to run away from him. He ran passed Duo, and out of the yard, right into the street.  
  
Duo fell as the dog ran passed him, he tried to grab him but he was too quick. "Baka, no! Come back! You're gonna get hurt!" he yelled, scrambbling to his feet.  
  
The little dog stood in the street barking, as if saying "Come get me! Come get me!" He was too busy watching Duo running towards him to even notice the car coming.  
  
Heero turned as he heard the loud yelp of the dog. His eyes widened when his vision met up with the horror in the street. Little Baka had been hit...  
  
...and it was all his fault.  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------  
  
Words of Stupidity  
  
-------------------  
  
Solo: OMG! Heero, how could you do that!?  
  
Heero: I...didnt know.  
  
Solo: Shame!! You're gonna make Duo cry! You bastard!  
  
Duo: -sitting in the corner, crying his eyes out-  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Solo: -shakes head- You better do something about this! RIGHT NOW!  
  
Heero: -shrugs, walks over to Duo and places a hand on his shoulder-  
  
Solo: Oh, yeah! thats great. Big step for Heero kind. --'''  
  
------------  
  
GWRPG!  
  
------------  
  
Gack! Shameless self-promotion! Yay! Remember to check out Endless Thoughts ((zankio.net/distrait)) 


	7. Sammich?

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Red Bull. I only lay clame to Baka.]  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, my comp is acting up real bad and needs to see a doctor, plus i kind of been busy moving Endless Thoughts since zankiodotnet went DEAD. Stupid site. well now you can find the RPG at ((tolerance.probaords30.com)).  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven -   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
It had been 3 days since the accident, and Duo hadnt budged from his room. The only thing he could think about was Baka, and the last wag of his tail, as if he was saying goodbye to Duo.  
  
But he was the God of Death. Why was he feeling so depressed over a dog? He felt so stupid crying over a worthless mutt. But at the same time, he felt quilty. It was a terrible thing to call his best bud a stupid mutt, but he hated feeling this way, he'd felt it too many times before.  
  
-----------  
  
Heero stood in the doorway of his room, glancing over at Duo's closed door. He felt extremely guilty for what happen to Baka, and he was worried about Duo, though he would never admit it.   
  
"Baka Baka.." he murmured, not even realizing what he said. He had too much to think about; Baka was dead because of him. Duo wouldnt come out of his room because of him. And he still didnt know where the hell his Gundam was. He let a sigh escape his lips and started towards Duo's door. He noticed Quatre walking up the stairs with a sandwich in hand. He assumed he was bringing it for Duo and came to a halt atop the staircase.  
  
"Quatre," he started, waiting for Quatre to reach the top.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Heero?" he inquired when he realized Heero was there.  
  
Heero looked down at the plate in Quatre's hand and asked the question, he already knew the answer to. "Thats for Duo, am I correct?"  
  
Quatre followed Heero's line of sight and looked at the plate as well. "Yes, actually." he replied, and held the plate out for Heero to take it if he so wanted to.  
  
Heero nodded his head abit as he took the plate from Quatre. Quatre smiled before turning around and heading back downstairs. Heero watched, and waited for him to fade out of sight before walking over to Duo's door.  
  
He stood silently staring at the sandwich for a few seconds, before finally knocking quietly on the door. He waited for an answer, but heard nothing. He knocked again, a bit louder this time, and waited patiently.  
  
Duo heard the knocks, but he didnt much feel like talking or seeing anyone in his current condition. He sighed, figuring they wouldnt leave unless they had an answer, and so he got up from his bed and walked over to his door, opening it just enough to see who was outside.  
  
Heero noticed the door cracking open, and let his vision scroll up untill his eyes met with Duo's. Stepping closer to the door, he was hoping that Duo would open it to its fullest, but he didnt, and wasnt going too, either.  
  
Heero stared at Duo, while his eyes wandered down to glance at the plate in Heero's hands. He knew what was about to happen, and he sighed.  
  
Heero decided he might as well break the silence, so he began to say what he went there to say. "Duo, this sandwich is--"  
  
"I aint hungry." Duo said firmly, slamming the door in Heero's face. He locked the door, before heading back to his bed and laying down, letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"Hn." Heero closed his eyes as the door slammed. He could clearly hear the different emotions swelling up in Duo's voice. He knew he should probably leave him alone, but at the same time, he didnt want to.  
  
After setting the plate down in front of the door, he stood up and headed back into his room. He needed to think of a way to make Duo happy again, before the guilt drove him up a damn wall.  
  
Taking one last glance over at Duo's door, he shrugged and closed his own door, then went off to hack on his laptop and do some major thinking.  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------  
  
Words of Stupidity  
  
-----------------------  
  
Solo: Before we go into the stupidity, I just want to say something first. I want to dedicate this fic to a dear friend of mine...a kitten, that died just a day after Baka. Now this kitten is not fiction, this kitten was real, and her name was Flatface. A tragic accident took her life...someone stuck her in a tree and she fell and broke her neck. It makes me really sad for this to happen to animals....but some people are just mean. So i say, rest in peace Flatface, and rest in peace, Baka the dog. Though both of you were in 2 different realities, you will be missed.  
  
Duo: -crying- RIP Baka! I'll miss you, buddy...  
  
Heero: -thinking "what's with all the death all of a sudden.."-  
  
Solo: -wipes away a tear- Okay! now, i know this is a very short chapter, but it was rushed and like i said, i've been busy. So yeah. There should only be about 4 or 5 more chapters untill the story ends, but then again, i might think of some more plot twists. Who knows! -huggles Duo and sticks tongue at Heero-  
  
Heero:...where's the other guys, anyway?  
  
Solo: Uhhh....See ya next chapter!! 


	8. Give me smile and shiney days!

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Red Bull. I only lay clame to Baka.]  
  
A/N: Ahh...I'm such a procrastinator. -wonders if she spelt that right- Been busy with stuff that really shouldnt be stealing all my time, like drawing, downloading way too much jrock, and making way too many avatars for my own good. But I've decided to take a crack at this chapter, even if i'm kind of in a lazy mood (surprise, surprise). Enjoy it! I have no idea when the next one will be! But i can tell you that i wont let this fic go dead, not after all the wonderful reviews i've gotten, -sniffles- thanks everyone!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Eight - Give me smile and shiney days!  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He sat on the sofa, digging in his ear with his pinky finger. He was bored, and there wasnt much to do. It was friday and everyone was out doing their own thing, except him...and Heero, whom he hasnt forgiven quite yet.  
  
He was giving him the silent treatment, and Heero, to his own suprise, couldnt stand it. Not hearing Duo laugh and joke around, just isnt hearing Duo at all.  
  
Heero was standing in the doorway to the living area, watching Duo. Duo hadnt noticed him yet, or so he thought. But Duo had been ignoring him anyway, so he wasnt quite sure anymore.  
  
Duo groaned. "Booooorrrreeeeed....." sure, he might be depressed, but he's still Duo. He layed down across the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, pondering about a few things; Baka, how they met, the time they spent together....and Heero. He felt like a 13 year old school girl, Baka being his 'lost love' and Heero being his 'secret crush'. He sighed.  
  
Heero stepped through the doorway and started over to the sofa. Duo noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced over at the Perfect Soldier.  
  
"Duo, get up." Heero spoke in a low voice, he didnt want to piss Duo off.  
  
Duo shot his vision back up at the ceiling and grunted. "And why would I do that?" he asked, sarcasm as clear as day.  
  
He was getting intolerable, even more so than before!  
  
Heero took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and asked again; "I want to take you some where, Will you come?" opening his eyes as he finished, he waited for an answer from the braided-baka.  
  
Duo closed one eye, and turned his gaze to Heero. "Where's 'some where'?" he asked, sounding a bit less sarcastic this time.  
  
Heero turned a bit, avoiding eye contact with the other boy. "Its.." he paused, searching for the right words. "..a suprise." he muttered.  
  
This poked at Duo's interest, and he sat up. "A suprise, you say? Hmmm..." he pondered. What could the great Heero Yuy have hidden in his spandex?  
  
Figurativly speaking....  
  
Duo smirked, and hopped to his feet, strolling over to Heero. "Alright, Mr. Yuy, you have my attention, now. Shall we go?" he said, moving passed Heero, brushing shoulders intentionally.  
  
Of course, Heero didnt know that.  
  
Heero sighed mentally, and was glad things didnt go sour, for once. Lately, everything's been sour.  
  
He followed Duo to and out the front door, and they proceeded down the sidewalk and then across the street.  
  
"So, where we goin'?" Duo finally broke the silence.  
  
"I told you, its a suprise..." Heero mumbled, yet again.  
  
Duo shrugged and quickened his pace, to stay beside Heero. "Then...give me a hint, man."   
  
"No." he said firmly.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one, itsy, bitsy, tiny, little, insignificant hint?" Duo asked again. He was doing this for 2 reasons, 1) to get the damn hint and, 2) to annoy the crap out of Heero.  
  
"No." was his reply, yet again. But he wasnt sure how much "begging" he could stand. "We're almost there."  
  
"Where?" Duo asked, trying the cheapest trick in the book to get Heero to let it slip.  
  
Of course, it didnt work.  
  
Heero sighed, as they walked through the main part of town. Duo was lagging behind a bit, trying to figure out where they were going.  
  
Finally, Heero came to a stop. Duo, not paying any attention, walked right into him. "Eh...oops."  
  
Heero just shrugged, and stared at Duo. "We're here." he said, and looked up at the shop they were standing in front of.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo followed Heero's gaze and looked to the shops sign. "Pet....shop?" he muttered under his breath.   
  
'He's trying to redeem himself by bribing me?' he thought, looking back at Heero.  
  
Heero walked up to the shops door and held it open for Duo. "Pick anything you want." he said, in his usual tone. But was that sincerity coming from Heero's mouth?  
  
Gasp. It couldnt be true.  
  
Duo looked down at the ground, and sighed. "Heero...I dont want another animal.."  
  
Heero watched Duo closely, observing his emotions, or at least, trying to. He let the door close and moved away, standing in front of Duo.  
  
"Besides," Duo spoke, looking up at Heero with a fake smile on his face. "Hangin' out with Shinigami, isnt a very good idea, wouldnt you say, Heero?"  
  
Heero's appearence didnt change on the outside, but on the inside, he was going nuts. Why was he feeling this way?  
  
He looked Duo in the eyes for a sec, before walking past him. "Hn. Hungry?" he asked, desperatly trying to shake the emotions he was feeling off.  
  
He started across the street to the near by fastfood joint (Burger King, YO!), keeping his pace at a low, to wait up for the shinigami.  
  
Duo looked down at his feet and smiled, before turning and following Heero to go grab some grub.  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Words of Stupidity  
  
----------------------------  
  
Solo: HOLY HELL! Inspiration struck me with a big fcking stick, man!  
  
Heero: Interesting.  
  
Solo: I think I love this chapter! Yay for HeeroxDuo-ness! -looks around for Duo-  
  
Duo: -hiding- Hummm....-nervous- I'll just stay over here!  
  
Solo: The hell you will! -grabs Duo by the braid, drags him over to Heero and shoves Hee-kun on the floor- kekekeke! -pushes Duo on top of him and sits on them-  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu, bakayaro onna!  
  
Solo: Yeah, what-e-v-e-r---! -smiles-  
  
Duo: Uhhhh, Solo? Could you...get the hell off?!  
  
Solo: EXCUSE ME?! That does it! -starts ripping Duo's clothes off-  
  
Duo: Ahh!! Stop that! -smacks at her-  
  
Solo: KEKEKEKEKEKE!!  
  
Heero: Lord, help me. -sigh-  
  
----  
  
By the way! i stayed up all night writing this chapter(okay, not completely writing this, i talked to ppl and browsed the web aswell, but thats not the point!) so i hope you guys like it, cuz i look like a freakin zombie!  
  
You know whats really bad? its not even very long. -shrugs- 


	9. Do You Want Fries With That?

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Final Fantasy. Kiyoshi Cage is mine!!]  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm updating regularly again! I seem to have problems with making my chapters over 1000 words long, it kinda annoys me somehow. Does anyone think they're too short?  
  
and....THANK YOU SATANIC-PURPLE-ONION!!  
  
Note: Yeah, FF reference! Final Fantasy 111!! Dood, this IS the future, right? Dont be a loser, say it the kool way..Final Fantasy One-Eleven. -sticks tongue out- Say it with me now; Kee-yo-shee Cah-geh. Kiyoshi Cage!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine - You want fries with that?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Yo, Heero! Check it out. They've got Final Fantasy 111 toys!" Duo exclaimed, waiting in line at 'Burger Kami' to make their order. Heero looked over at what Duo was refering to, just plain old toys that you usually get at any fastfood joint.  
  
"I wonder what character they have? I think i'ma get the kids meal." Duo rambbled on, not caring who heard. He was feeling a bit better, happy that Heero INVITED him somewhere.  
  
Yes, I-N-V-I-T-E-D. I know its frightening.  
  
"They have Kiyoshi Cage." Heero stated to Duo, glancing at him a bit. Duo blinked, rather confused. Since when did Heero, the Perfect Soldier, know Final Fantasy Character names? And how the hell did he know what toy they had?!  
  
"Uhh....Heero, how do you know, exactly?" he asked with suspicion and curiosity in his eyes. 'Holy hell! Heero's a closet gamer?....No way!' he thought while waiting for an answer. 'Maybe that explains why he's always on that damn laptop.'   
  
Heero stared at Duo, he had an odd expression on his face, seemingly lost in thoughts. He cleared his throat a bit to snap Duo out of it, which indeed worked. Duo's eyes shifted about and finally aligned with Heero's.  
  
"Look around." Heero said, targeting his vision around the restuarant. Duo followed, or tried to, but he didnt get what Heero was saying, or doing.  
  
"Okay....what am I lookin' for again?" he asked, confused. Poor Duo, always confused.  
  
Heero shook his head, he thought Duo would for sure notice what he was refering to. "All of the kids have the same toy, Duo." he finally told him what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh.....Ooooooooh!" Duo semi-shouted. The people behind them stared, HARD. Just a couple of narrow-minded assholes, thats all. Duo nervously smiled at them and quickly turned around to face the counter, along side Heero. "I get it, Heero. Ya cheated." he joked, nudging Heero in the side.  
  
Heero smiled, just a little, but Duo didnt notice, and he was glad he didnt.  
  
But then again...  
  
Finally, they were next in line, and Duo peered up at the menu and pondered for a sec.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" the girl behind the counter asked, like a normal worker clone.  
  
"The offer stands." Heero said, out of the blue.  
  
"Hu? Heero, have you lost it?" Duo stared at him, wondering just what the hell he meant.  
  
"The offer, at the Petshop. Pick anything you want." he said, looking at Duo, then up at the menu.  
  
Duo smiled widely. Heero was being...nice. It was freaking him out. But he liked it, Alot. "Oh, yeah! of course."  
  
Turning back his gaze to the 'may-i-take-your-order' girl, he finally picked out something he wanted, and ordered. "I'll take the #3, with cheese, and mayo. Hold the pickles, and make it a Kami-size meal."  
  
The girl pushed a few buttons on the register and looked up at Duo once more. "Do you want fries with that?"  
  
Duo blinked, and shrugged. "Didnt I say MEAL?"  
  
"Yes sir, you did. But do you want fries with that?" she repeated herself again.  
  
"Uhmm....listen, I want the MEAL, see? M-E-A-L. Doesnt the MEAL come with fries? I do believe it does." he answered, being a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Sir, fries or not?" she was like a broken record.  
  
"For gods sake, man!" he shouted, slapping his finger down on the picture of the #3 Meal, shown with a burger, drink, and....what-do-ya-know, FRIES. "What's that?" he asked her, pointing directly at the fries.  
  
"Fries, sir." she replied.  
  
"Exactly! and what does this picture represent?" yet more sarcasm.  
  
"The #3 Meal, sir."  
  
"Holy hell! You got it! Now, THATS exactly what I want, see?" he said, moving his hand away from the picture.  
  
"Yes, sir. Do you want fries with that?" she asked....again.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF--!"  
  
"Yes, he'll have the fries, ma'am." Heero finally stepped into the never-ending arguement. Duo shrugged, annoyed as hell. He snatched his cup away from the girl and wandered over to the soda fountains.  
  
"I'll have the same, and yes, I want fries with that." he made his order. By now, anyone that was behind them had either left or was pretty damn pissed off, and possibly starving.  
  
"That'll be $12.65, sir." the annoying girl said. Heero dug out his wallet and picked a $20 out, then handed it over to the girl. She opened the register and dug out the remaining change and handed it to Heero.  
  
Of course, he counted it just to be sure, then placed it in his wallet, and his wallet back, safely tucked into his butt pocket. Grabbing his cup, he walked over beside Duo, and proceeded to fill his cup with wonderful caffeine.  
  
"Can you believe that girl?" Duo muttered. Heero only shook his head, and walked to a booth with Duo, the two of them sat down and waited for their order.  
  
"I mean, I get alittle dingy sometimes, but that was rediculous. How can someone be so damn ignorant?" he rambled on. Heero pretended not to listen, but he actually was.   
  
Heero Yuy was actually listening to Duo Maxwell. Oh My God.  
  
After a few minutes of Duo's ramblings, they finally called out their order number, and Heero went to pick it up. "Here's your order, sir."  
  
"Hn. How much are the toys?" he asked, taking his order.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, you mean the kids meal toys? They're $1.07." she wasnt as dumb as the other girl, at least.  
  
"I'd like to purchase one." he said, pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Certainly, sir!" she quickly kneeled down behind the desk and dug around for one of the toys. Standing up again, she set the toy down on the counter and held her hand out. "$1.07, please."  
  
Heero took out the exact amount and handed it to her, taking the toy and putting it in his jacket pocket. He made his way back to the booth, and sat down in his seat.  
  
"Awright! I'm starved." he whined a bit, waiting for Heero to seperate the food.  
  
Heero took out all of Duo's food first and layed it down on the table in front of the braided-baka. "Yeah!" he shouted, and attacked the food like a mad dog. Well, not litterally.  
  
Heero smiled, but cleverly hid it behind his own burger. He watched Duo devour his food and decided to take a bite of his own.  
  
The two sat there in silence. Duo occasionally rambling, between stuffing his face and chugging soda.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ahhhh....that was great." Duo said, rubbing his tummy, as they walked out of the 'restuarant'. They headed back towards home. It was late now, and dark. The city was lit up like a 100year old man's birthday cake.  
  
It was friday, people was out doing stuff. And for once in a long time, so was Duo, and even Heero. But to make things better, they were together.  
  
At least Duo thought it was better.  
  
As they walked, Duo suprisingly stayed quiet. He was too busy thinking to talk. He was happier than he's been in a while...since what happened with Baka. But he still wondered why Heero was being so nice. It was just a dog, after all. Why would he feel so guilty over a dog?  
  
They were pretty much out of town now, walking down the main stretch of road that lead to their home.  
  
Duo stopped, and stood for a sec, grabbing Heero's arm to stop him aswell. Heero halted and turned to Duo, wondering what was up.   
  
Duo looked up at Heero, and into his eyes, searching for an answer to the hot burning question he was about to ask.  
  
"Heero, Why--"  
  
Heero swiftly whipped out the toy from his pocket and held it up in Duo's face, silencing him.  
  
Duo blinked. "Uhh...What's that?" he inquired.  
  
"Kiyoshi Cage from Final Fantasy 111, limited edition Burger Kami special." Heero stated, in one short sentence.  
  
"Uhhh..." Duo said, stepping back a bit. 'What the hell was that? Heero's talkin' like hes some obsessed fan!' he thought, trying to figure things out.  
  
Heero shrugged, lowering the toy. "That's what the package says. It appears to be the same as the others, though."  
  
Duo couldnt help but laugh. This was funny, coming from the Perfect Soldier. "Heh, Heero, just why the hell did you get that for, anyway?" Duo asked, trying to determine if Heero was a 'FFOtaku' or not.  
  
"Hn." Heero looked at the toy for a sec, then stepped forward, closer to Duo. Taking Duo's hand, he placed the toy within his grasps, and closed his fist.   
  
Duo just stared blankly at Heero. For a brief second, they made eye contact, then Heero turned back towards road. "Lets go."  
  
Duo looked down at the toy in his hand, blinking a bit. 'Uhh....what the hell just happened?' he wondered. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged it off, and ran to catch up with Heero.  
  
This was something he was going to have to think long and hard about.  
  
!TBC!  
  
-----------------------  
  
W-o-S!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Solo: Yay! I think this chap is pretty good. YAY FINAL FANTASY!! Still surviving in centuries to come!  
  
Duo: Yeah well, your graphics are no where near as cool as ours.  
  
Solo: Go suck Heero!  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Duo: Ehh...-blush-  
  
Solo: Anyway, I wanna say some things about the ficcie!  
  
Heero: Suprising.  
  
Solo: -clears throat- 1) Baka is dead, forever!! 2)Duo hasnt forgiven Heero yet! 3)Kiyoshi Cage is mine! hahaha! 4)I'm the EVIL Burger Kami checkout woman!  
  
Duo: Gawd, I thought she looked/acted familiar.  
  
Solo: -slaps upside the head- You aint the brightest crayola in the box yourself, mr Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Ow...  
  
Heero: Baka.. 


	10. Go Out

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, or Final Fantasy, or Sailor Saturn. Kiyoshi Cage is mine!!]  
  
A/N: Okay, Updates with static for a few days again, having too much fun at my rpg, I thinks. HEERO HAS ARRIVED!! I cant wait to glomp him....kekekeke.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten - Go Out  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Duo yawned, slipping on his PJ's to get ready for bed. He had set the Kiyoshi Cage toy on his side table, next to his Sailor Saturn clock. They just got back home about 10 minutes ago, and after watching Heero set off into his room, he went into his own.  
  
Now he was lost in thoughts, About Heero, and the way he's been acting. He still didnt know why, not for sure. He knew it was partially because of Baka, but it was just a dog, nothing special.  
  
'Maybe he has a thing about dogs?' he thought, while hopping around, trying to pull his pants off. 'I know he likes animals....but all this is kinda ridiculous..'  
  
He sighed, falling over on his bed. He finally kicked off his pants and flopped back onto his pillow. Looking over at the FF111 toy, he went back to pondering.  
  
'Theres no way in the universe he could have a thing for me...could he?' a little blush spread across his face, thinking of things he shouldnt be thinking.  
  
He pulled his pillow out from under his head and slammed it into his face. "Oof."  
  
'No more of that, Duo! Its time for sleep!' he demanded himself, but he didnt really want to listen to himself. He sighed, getting up from his bed.  
  
'Hmm...I need a soda..' actaully, that was the last thing he needed.  
  
He trotted over to the door, and then downstairs, into the kitchen. Yawning, he walked over to the fridge and opened it, getting blinded by the light. "Ack.."  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he reached in and grabbed an energy drink. Then took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
He looked around the dark room, poping open his drink, he took a sip, and again, went back to thinking, playing the toy scene out within his head, only...changing a few things.

---

"Uhh...What's that?"  
  
"Kiyoshi Cage from Final Fantasy 111, limited edition Burger Kami special." Heero spoke, moving closer to Duo.  
  
"Uhhh...." Duo took a step back, wondering what Heero was up to.  
  
"Its for you, Duo." he said, grabbing Duo and bringing him closer to himself.  
  
"Uhh, Heero?" Duo muttered under his breath, looking into Heero's dark, mysterious eyes.  
  
He felt a blush string across his face as Heero leaned forward and softly kissed the braided boy. The kiss lingered, and Heero let the toy slip from his fingers and onto the ground. He pulled Duo as close as he possibly could, sliding his tongue into the boys mouth...

---

Duo wasnt even paying attention to his surroundings, with his eyes closed and his face solid red.  
  
That is, until he heard a soft "Ahem" from the doorway.  
  
His eyes flew open, and he squinted at the dim figure standing afar, trying to see who it was.  
  
Heero flipped on the lights and stared over at the baka. 'What is he doing?' he thought to himself, noticing how badly Duo was blushing. He walked over and took a seat across from Duo.  
  
"Oh, Heero...What are you doing up?" he asked, trying to get his blush to fade. He quickly started to chug down his drink, avoiding eye contact with Heero.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Heero replied, staring oddly at Duo. He waited untill Duo put his drink down, and reached over, grabbing it.  
  
"I...was just havin' a drink!" Duo smiled, nervously, watching as Heero took his drink away.  
  
Heero shook the can, then drank whatever was leftover. "So was I." he said, setting the can down.  
  
He stood up, leaning forward over the table, and stared into Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo blinked, and leaned back as much as possible, his face turning a light shade of pink.  
  
"Tomorrow, we go out." he said firmly. After a few seconds, he stood up, and walked over to the doorway, about to leave.  
  
Duo snapped out of his daze and looked up at Heero. "Go out?" he asked, curious as ever.  
  
Heero smiled, but not before turning out the lights again, sneaky bastard.  
  
"Hey! Heero, what do you mean?" he stood up, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. Carefully, he made his way over to the doorway and felt around, only to find nothing. 'Why that dirty...' he started, after which he stubbed his toe on the staircase.   
  
"Ah, shit!" he hopped around, cursing silently.  
  
-----------------  
  
He awoke to a knock at his door, and then the sound of someone entering his room. "Mmmm.." he groaned, rolling over to face the wall.  
  
He covered his eyes with his hands as the lights flooded the room. "Naw...dont.." he mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. He didnt care who was there, he was sleeping. It could have been an Oz soldier, he wouldnt budge.  
  
"Ehhh.....stoppit.." he said firmly, as someone jerked his blanket off of him. he curled up into a ball and groaned some more. "Go away.."  
  
He felt tugging on his braid, and was getting pretty annoyed. He sat up, legs criss-crossed, rubbed his eyes, and looked over at the person digging in his closet. "What are you doing?" he asked, vision still blurred.  
  
He took a peek at his Saturn clock, trying to make the numbers out. From what he could tell, it was either 7am, or 1pm. Wasnt quite sure. Either one could be possible.  
  
He looked back over at the person in his closet, only to be smacked in the face by a pair of pants and shirt. "Ehh.."  
  
"Get dressed." the person finally spoke. Duo could recognize that voice from a mile away. It was Heero, of course. He realized this, finally, and blushed. He was glad there was pants on his head, covering his face.  
  
"Why are you in my room, Heero?" he asked, pulling the clothes off his head.  
  
Heero walked over to the door, ready to leave. "I told you, today we go out. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." he said, leaving and shutting the door behind him before Duo could reply.  
  
Duo shrugged and yawned. He had no clue where they were going, but what the hey? It was with Heero. Heero had invited him out, yet again. '...but why so freakin' early..'  
  
He stood up, alittle wobbly. Taking off his PJ shirt, he put on the clothes Heero had threw at him. They were nice, casual clothes. Black tank-top, and black jeans. Something Heero himself, would most likely wear.  
  
He shrugged and headed out the door, and to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he headed downstairs to meet up with Heero,  
  
And find out where exactly they were going out.  
  
!!TBC!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
WOS!!  
  
--------------------  
  
Solo: Yay! Another all-nighter! This, my friends, is what you get from Cherry-7up, Dir en Grey, and a nice JUICEY yaoi doujinshi about Heero and Duo. -drools-  
  
Heero: You're hopeless.  
  
Duo: Dir en Grey, hu? Them girls are pretty hot!  
  
Heero:....Duo.....  
  
Solo: -laughs- You silly! They aint girls! They're all guys!  
  
Duo: -shock- You're shittin me?! Even that Toshiya one?! OMG....  
  
Solo: What do you care about gender?  
  
Duo: Well thats tru--- Hey...HEY!!  
  
Heero: Baka onna, someone asked where the other guys were, I believe.  
  
Solo: Really? The other guys, are on a weekend vacation! Since in this chapter, its saturday now! Kekekeke!  
  
Heero: That's a horrible excuse for not including them into the story lately.  
  
Solo: So what? No one cares!  
  
Heero: We'll see. -turns to readers- Vote if you want the others to appear later.  
  
Solo: You bastard!  
  
Duo:...I care about gender... 


	11. Confusion

Speachless Shinigami  
  
by Solo Sagara  
  
[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters]  
  
A/N: I feel a tad bit bad for taking so long to write this. Sorry. And yes, I know I said this would be the last chapter. Well its not. Everything should end NEXT chapter. Yes, I know it sounds familiar and I know it might not be true. BUT so what, you guys enjoy this, right? Why want it to end. Oh yeah, and the other G-boys will finally reappear next chap, thats a promise.   
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
----skip to next scene----  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven - Confusion  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"So, when are you plannin' on telling me where we're goin?" he asked, keeping his pace up along with Heero's.  
  
They had just set out, and were walking down the sidewalk, towards town, yet again.  
  
Heero had that normal look on his face. Completely aware of everything, but not interested in much of anything. "I'm not." he said in his normal tone.  
  
But something was different. Even though it didnt show in his appearence, he seemed to be...enjoying himself. But then again, Duo could have been imagining things.  
  
"So Heero," he began, holding back a yawn. "This place, is it any fun?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets. Heero didnt answer, of course, and just kept walking.  
  
"I shoulda took a shower when I got up..." Duo mumbled to himself. Heero shook his head slightly, quickening his pace abit. They were entering town now, and he wanted to get to the place just as they opened.  
  
"Ah....mornings just aint my thing, ya know?" he kept mumbling and complaining, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Heero kept walking, not really paying any attention, anymore. That wasnt totally true, though. He was hearing every single word Duo had spoken, but he just wasnt registering it all completely.  
  
Entering town, he crossed the street, not waiting for Duo at all, who was starting to fall behind. When he finally noticed how far back Duo was, he stopped and waited patiently for him to catch up. The problem was, Duo wasnt moving at all.  
  
Duo stood still, staring at particularly nothing but the ground. He had been thinking about how oddly Heero had been acting lately, and he wanted to know why. More than anything at the moment, he just wanted to know why. It was driving him up a damn wall.  
  
Heero stood, wondering just what the hell Duo was doing. "Duo." he called out, loud enough for Duo to hear him, but not loud enough to draw a whole lot of attention.  
  
But Duo heard nothing at all. He was drowning in a sea of thoughts and emotions.  
  
To Heero, this was unusual. Duo was not the type to stand still for more than a few minutes to think, and this was starting to feel like forever. Heero didnt want to admit it to himself, but he knew he was somewhat worried about the braided boy. This was just too out of character for both of them, and Heero could only sigh at how pathetic he thought he was.  
  
'What is it...with him..?' Heero's mental voice rang out through his mind. He hesitently started to walk towards the shinigami. Shinigami? he never really thought of Duo as the shinigami. He knew Duo better than that. Better than anyone else, he thought.  
  
Finally, he reached Duo, standing only a few inches away. "Duo." he repeated. Recieving no answer yet again.  
  
Duo wasnt totally aware of what was happening, but he rose his head enough to lock eyes with Heero.  
  
There he was. Heero Yuy. The perfect soldier. The man he cared so deeply about, but never wanted to admit it, even to himself. This man was causing Duo to break a promise he had made a long time ago. A promise he never wished to break. The promise he made to himself, to never love anyone again.  
  
Loving was too painful for him. He had loved only a few in this world during his short life. And every single person he held close, had went away, never to return again. He didnt want to handle that kind of pain again. Such pain was worse than death. At least with death, you only suffer for a little while. But with this pain, you suffer for the rest of your long, miserable life.  
  
Heero could only stare into the eyes of this so called god of death. He seemed almost lifeless, standing there, not moving an inch but to breathe and blink occasionally.  
  
Finally, after much debating, Heero lifted a hand and placed it on Duo's shoulder. He squeezed, just a bit, to try and get the boys attention. And he finally did. Duo snapped out of his daze, finding Heero staring straight into his eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, Duo felt unbearably nervous.   
  
"H-Heero?" he managed to murmur out, almost too silent to hear. Heero caught it, though, and his hand was quickly removed from the other boys shoulder. He didnt bother to say anything. He simply turned around and was about to continue to their destination, when he felt the grip of Duo's hand grabbing his arm.  
  
"Heero," he sounded nervous, and scared. Much to Heero's surprise. He didnt turn around, though. He only stood silent, waiting for Duo's words.  
  
"I need.....I need to know why." he finally said, with much hesitation. There was only silence, and this began to annoy Duo, abit. "Heero." he said firmly, this time, walking around and standing in front of his comerade.  
  
Heero and Duo's eyes met, yet again. A long string of silence followed, but this time, nither of them seemed to mind it. Heero sighed mentally. He knew he had to tell him. He knew this, but he couldnt bring it to words.   
  
Even he didnt understand what was going on in his mind. His feelings for Duo were strong. But just what feelings were they? He didnt think of Duo as just a friend; there was more than that. Neither did he think of these feelings as something siblings would share.  
  
He was so confused about everything, almost as much as Duo was himself.  
  
Duo eyes seemed as if they were begging for an answer. Anything at all would ease his mind. Heero knew this. But what could he say? He didnt know. He sighed, closing his eyes and shutting Duo out, yet again.  
  
"Duo.." he mumbled under his breath, when he heard Duo starting to walk away. Duo wanted anything but to stop, but Heero's words had that effect on him. It seemed to freeze him in his spot, not being able to move until Heero had spoken the words to do so. Without turning, or bothering to move at all, Duo began to speak, trying desperately to hide the mixed feelings in his tone.   
  
"Why? Why cant you just tell me, Heero?" he clinched his fist, knowing his words sounded so pathetic. Heero, finally opening his eyes, looked over at Duo. Not knowing exactly what to do, for once, he searched his mind desperately for the answers. This was it. No matter how it sounded, or how badly he didnt want to say it, he was going to say it. He was going to try to explain this the best he could.  
  
"Duo," he started, still a bit hesitent, but he would continue no matter what. "..Its...its not that I dont want to tell you, Duo." There, he finally came out with it. Finally, for once in his entire life, he said what he was thinking.  
  
Duo was abit shocked to actually hear Heero respond. And the reponse he made was shocking, aswell. He took a deep breath, trying to gather himself, before he turned around and stared at Heero, standing only a few feet away.  
  
"Then why? Why wont you? Its not like I'm gonna bite your head off if I dont like your answer, ya know?" he was trying to get back into being the normal Duo that everyone knew, however obvious that it may be.  
  
'This isnt the time for jokes..' Heero thought. Even though it wasnt an actual joke, he knew Duo was just trying to lighten the mood. He could feel the horrible weight in the air that both of the boys had casued just by standing there and speaking to one another.  
  
"Lets go." he said once more, almost as if the morning had started all over again. He turned around, and began walking out of town, almost the same direction they came from. Duo was at abit of a loss, but he was more relaxed now, and he just wanted to get away from all the people and be alone with Heero Yuy.  
  
Maybe this was his chance.

--------------  
TBC  
--------------

------------------  
WoS, Yo!  
------------------  
Solo: -bows formally to everyone with a nervous smile on her face- Please, please forgive me for forgetting about this fic. I assure you, it was an accident. I got caught up in other things and have been very busy with having a new job and all that horse shit.  
  
Duo: How could ya forget about us...? Thats kind of depressing, ya know?  
  
Solo: What are you, Raijin?...Anyway, I'm sorry Duo, Heero. I didnt really forget about you guys though, I have been watching alot of GW lately. So it was just the fic to be honest.  
  
Heero: Yeah. -he mumbled, crossing his arms, mentally thanking whatever force that made her forget, just so he could be free of this nonsense, if only for a little while-  
  
Solo: -sticks her tongue out at the 2 and turns to the readers- THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!!! I appreciate each and every one of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! -blows kisses and passes out cookies shaped as Heero and Duo kissing-


End file.
